


Don't Xx and Tell

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing Booths, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: How much would you pay for a chance to kiss a cute, quiet girl?





	1. Chapter 1

Neo Politan was idly rubbing herself while waiting for her “team” to show up. The outfit she decided upon for her disguise was a smidge tighter than her usual clothing, which gave it an odd appeal as she felt a bit more restricted around her bust and ass.

She was sitting behind a booth she commandeered and took the time to people watch. And rub herself. She was most definitely doing that. Her fingers toyed with her button for a few seconds before languidly dragging themselves down the length of her swollen labia through the material of her spats underneath her skirt, which was absolutely sopping right now.

There were quite a few cuties that came to visit Vale for the festival, boys and girls alike. She mostly paid attention to the younger population, mostly couples and all very athletic. There were a few salt and pepper types she wouldn’t mind trying out for their life experience, however.

One girl in particular caught her eye through the crowd. In fact they just happened to catch glimpses of each other. Sitting behind the booth, Neo’s hands were hidden as they pressed and twirled against her crotch and she let herself squirm in delight as curiosity grew in the girl watching while trying not to be seen doing so.

Neo flashed her flirtiest smile at the girl in the beanie who looked around as though unconvinced anyone would ever pay attention to her. Slowly, ever so slowly, Neo dragged her hand up her center line along her tight fitting black blouse, tracing the curve of her bust until her fingers were brought up in a “V”. She stuck out her tongue and let the lightly tanned girl know just what she could do with it.  
Predictably enough the girl blushed so hard Neo could see it from where she was. But to her dismay the beanie girl disappeared into the crowd. Neo dropped her hand and pouted, a bit disappointed that that was too much stimulation for her.

She sighed and twirled one of her pigtails in search of a new plaything to tease at a distance when someone approached her booth, slamming a handful of lien onto the counter.

The first thing Neo took note of her next customer were the vibrant blue streaks in the girl’s orange hair, which were tied into pigtails but of a much perky style. And speaking of “perky”, Neo didn’t even both to hide were her currently green eyes aimed. Her scanning was quite appreciated it seemed, from the way the brightly-clothed girl jutted her chest forward to give a better glimpse of her cleavage.  
Movement caught her attention and Neo soon found herself following the sway of an orange tail that reached forward of its own accord and lightly curled under her chin affectionately. Neo smiled and pursed her lips to kiss the cat Faunus’ offered tail, but knowingly watched it quickly be pulled away.

“Nuh uh!” The girl playfully chided with the addition of her index finger pointed out for emphasis. “I’m paying good money for a good time~”

Neo nodded in totally agreement. In fact she reached her hand out and between her own index finger and thumb, rubbed and swirled around the tip of the girl’s finger. The message was plenty clear when Neo also lowered her eager customer’s hand down to her waist while demonstrating her massage skills.

The Faunus leaned forward, giving Neo plenty to look at while bringing their faces closer together. In a single smooth motion Neo brought both hands behind the cat girl’s head and pressed their lips together.

She decided to start with a tease and slid a bill off the wooden counter. Just as the girl opened her mouth to protest, Neo smirked and slipped her tongue in past her lips. She was frozen and tried to pull away in shock but Neo held her prey and tasted her mouth by swirling her tongue all around.

Neo turned her head to reach another angle and looked around with glee at the stupefied crowd and dismayed parents blocking their children’s view. She almost laughed when a few of the males that stared were hit by their female companions while other couples admired what they saw together.

Neo took stock of those couples eying her booth before ending her customer’s session by sucking on her tongue and making her shiver before breaking their kiss. Neo made a show of gulping down the saliva in her mouth and the orange haired girl breathlessly mirrored the action in a less cognizant manner.

Neo couldn’t hide her amusement at her dumbfounded customer left standing in front of the booth with her tongue slightly poking out. With a bit of inspiration hitting her she slid the rest of the lien off the counter with one hand and slipped her other hand under her spats to directly finger her moist aroused lips. Neo gestured to open her mouth wider, which the Faunus girl did and she applied her wet palm onto her customer’s awaiting tongue. Realization of what she was tasting showed in the girl’s eyes and she lapped as much as she could up before Neo retracted her hand.

It was Neo’s turn to wag her finger, to her customer’s dismay when she found her wallet was completely empty.

“Oh no...” the girl cried out. “Flynt’s totally going to kill me!” She sent a pleading look toward Neo. “Um...listen, are...you going to be here for the whole festival?”

Neo gave a noncommittal shrug while enjoying the sight of her newest kissing addict mumble to herself how she was going to get more lien.

“Say, like...you wanna get together, maybe, hit up some parties downtown? I hear there’s a crazy wild club that’s totally rockin!”

Neo shook her head and tapped the right side of the counter, directing the girl toward a sign that read “No Soliciting For Dates”

“Pft what? No, girl! That’s not it at all!” Neo fluttered her eyelashes and gave a wistful smile followed by another shake of her head. Seeing the Faunus lose color at her reply, Neo reached under the counter and brought out a card and kissed one of the nine boxes, leaving an imprint of her lips before handing the card over.

The girl read the instructions listed under the boxes and her eyes grew wide at what she said, shooting a look of disbelief at her. “Are you for serious!?” This time Neo nodded and smiled. The Faunus clutched the card against her chest. “...I’ll be back with more Lien,” she said deathly serious.

Neo simply smiled and blew her a kiss, earning a mirage of hearts in the Faunus’s eyes.

“I’m totally gonna fill this card up, girl!” She screamed in excitement and rushed off into the crowd to look for her partner. “Wait for me, kay?”

Neo simply waved until her mark was out of sight and then practically deflated on her stool now that she was without a toy once more.

Boredom was quickly creeping up and Neo was feeling the need to stimulate herself when someone approached the booth and timidly places lien onto the counter.

Neo smiled and squirmed in excitement at seeing her cute beanie girl up close.

“H-hi,” she said quietly while shifting nervously under Neo’s gaze. From under the counter Neo pulled out her chap stick and applied it to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald frowned when she found herself sucking air through the straw in her mouth and set the soda cup onto the counter. When she looked over to her right to see the leer the other girl was making she decided to stand her ground this time. It didn't matter what Cinder told her: she wasn't going to be taking orders from some pipsqueak minion of Roman of all people.

The girl's stare intensified, though Emerald was sure she had seen two green irises earlier instead of the two vibrant pink eyes looking back at her. A gloved hand moved to point at the spot under the counter - a shelf where a number of knick-knacks and other random things were placed.

Emerald simply sat on her stool, not even shifting to deal with losing feeling in her ass from how she sat.

Neo pouted and blinked and her eyes turned green once more. She quietly gave a little huff and reached over to grab the cup herself and set it onto the counter out of view, and took the rag that was on the shelf to wipe the condensation ring that had been left before clearing the counter space one more.

For a supposed killer and criminal, Emerald found it weird to see how seriously that Neo was taking this booth. It was cute, she figured. The idea of getting money for something as simple as a kiss was pretty much stealing in Emerald's mind. The festival had just opened for the day so people were only trickling in, but as an experienced thief Emerald was quick to take note of every person that was scouting out the booth. She glanced back to Neo, who was arranging a few stacks of cards with a happy little smile on her face. Emerald looked back to the counter where a single sign sat - 'closed' facing out, 'open' facing back toward them at the moment.

There was still a few minutes before the booth was set to open - 15 mins after the festival hours began - so Emerald started to think what she'd be doing after her shift was over. Finding Cinder, of course, but she also needed to get an idea of how to get them to try some activities together. To blend in, of course. To blend in with the crowd until it was time to strike.

A line was starting to form in front of the booth. A lot of the people in line looked anxious and impatient. Emerald cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Neo to see the girl with a wicked smile daintily wave to the customers.

Not a second over 15 past the hour Neo reached forward to grasp the sign clear the countertop. Emerald noticed the girl leaned forward quite deliberately, pronouncing her breasts as they squished against the edge of the counter. It didn't take a great deal of observation skill to draw a line between the first customer and where he was looking. "H-hi!" The man, a civilian dressed in plain clothes greeted with barely constrained excitement. "Told you I'd be first in line today, heh...heheh..."

Emerald shivered at the desperation radiating from the brown haired young man, who handed his card over without ever acknowledging anyone other than Neo. For her part the now-raven haired girl nodded and offered a cutesy smile - earning another shiver from Emerald - and she took a look at the card with a show of great care, as if she was a Mistralian office worker dutifully reading a business card. Neo proceeded to express a joyful smile and flashed it toward the man's way, going so far as to press the card against her frilly blouse covered-chest as though it made her the happiest girl in the world. Emerald rolled her eyes at the theatrics of it all. Though a bit of exaggeration, she may have even complained that she wanted to barf if Mercury was around.

After a moment for the man to gush and ramble on about how his day went since he had last been at the booth - Emerald zoned out and watched how the line grew a bit longer - Neo stood up, barely achieving much gain in height and beckoned for the customer to lean forward. He gladly, no excitedly leaned toward her with pursed lips and his eyes closed. In a smooth motion Neo lent a quick peck on his lips with her own and that was that. He guffawed and sighed happily. Emerald wondered if she could ever judge someone even more than she had right now. The man placed a number of bills onto the counter, more than Emerald recalled was the stated price on the front of the booth.

Neo smirked and licked her lips.

The green eyed girl looked at Emerald just as she grabbed a handful of the man's hair and pulled him toward her, practically dragging him over the counter. Like a beast devouring its prey, Neo thrust her tongue into his mouth and began to ravage him mercilessly. Emerald couldn't believe her eyes as the man, who was at least a head taller than the girl, was brought low and writhing in ecstasy as Neo had her way with him. She cringed in dismay as he shuddered and practically became lifeless and slack. Neo tossed him back, took the money off the counter and wiped her mouth with her arm, beckoning the next customer to move forward and step over the man who had stumbled to the ground.

Emerald gulped and looked at the line, noticing how they had all skewed to one side in wait for Neo. She didn't know what to think as the other girl took the card that had been handed to her, all nine boxes filled, and slid into a container on the shelf. The second customer, another civilian with curly red hair handed his card that had only three spots filled with kiss marks. Neo looked at the card with less reverence - almost a mocking smug tone which Emerald was much more familiar with seeing on Roman's little enforcer. She waited for the man to pay before giving him the pleasure of a deep kiss as well, but one that was quite more tame. Neo took the card, applied some chapstick, and kissed the next spot on the card before handing it back to the customer.

As the third customer, a girl with her green hair tied back in a ponytail stepped forward with lien and her card presented on the counter, Emerald sensed someone standing at the counter in front of her. She turned to see a student - from the looks of the white uniform, Atlas - waiting with eyes discerning her like he was still deciding a purchase. "Hey. You weren't here yesterday. You uh, also work here?" Emerald frowned, unimpressed.

As the green haired customer of Neo stumbled away with a slurred "thank you~" and the next customer stepped forward, Emerald studied the young man - pretty much a boy in her eyes, probably some spoiled type that never went a day in his life wondering if he'd get another meal - and was just unimpressed by how he was posturing to making his chest look bigger than it was and his arms floating away from his torso like he had pillows under his armpits.

"Uh...name's Chad. Chad Kitchli." Emerald tried extra hard to ignore her instinct to tell him to 'buzz off'. It was also pretty difficult not to feel the stare from the girl next to her. But what especially weighed on her mind were Cinder's orders that reverberated in her thoughts. Cinder's orders were absolute. And currently, those orders were to work at this kissing booth.

Emerald growled sneered Chad's way, making him take an unsure step backwards. She couldn't fathom how someone could evoke such a pathetic attempt at bravado but such an example was there, right in front of her. Emerald shook her head at the sorry sight and stood up, aware that as usual the boy's attention was glued to her chest. They always were. Made it that much easier to pickpocket the simpleminded bozos of the world.

"Your card," she grumbled. It seemed her customer service wasn't up to Neo's standards however, as Emerald felt a sharp jab against her side from the smaller girl. Emerald yelped and growled out but rolled her eyes and looked at the boy, sure that she heard him whimper. "Your card, please," she said this time with all the sycophantic grace of a polite civilian - the character she used to disarm others when she was going to rob them without using her semblance - and lo and behold Chad was immediately gratified by her change in personality as though it was always this way. He stepped closer to the counter and handed it over for her to look at.

She took the card and inspected what was a surprisingly professional looking design.

There were nine boxes, two of which had already been marked, but what caught Emerald's attention was the set of instructions at the bottom. Her eyes widened and she looked over at the diminutive thug as she was planting a chaste peck on the lips for the exact price listed on the booth. Shivers ran up Emerald's spine wondering just how many people had actually qualified when a set of fingers tapping on the wooden counter brought her attention back toward Chad, who placed about twice the amount of lien for the listed price.

Emerald furrowed her brows, really not sure what that meant - it wasn't like she was given a list of instructions. Chad seemed to have an expectation of what was going to happen for what he paid. She looked back to Neo, who was finished with the last customer that was in line now looking back at her without any new information or even inclination to spell it out. Emerald just shrugged and looked at Chad, focusing on the idea that he'd get what he wanted. Emerald focused specifically on this idea, feeling her aura filter out through her pores, until Chad blushed and opened his mouth to start licking and swirling his tongue around in the air.

Emerald leaned back a bit but stood her ground until Chad stopped doing...whatever it was he was doing and looked satisfied with whatever it was her semblance had him see. "W-wow...that was a lot more than I thought I'd get," he said breathlessly. "I'm definitely coming back for you later~" he nodded and smiled like a dumbass. Neo was less than pleased but she gestured for Emerald to kiss the card after offering chapstick.

When Chad sauntered off, Neo laid into Emerald with a harsh stare and a few body smacks before signing. [I can't believe you!]

Emerald rolled her eyes and took a seat. [He got what he paid for, didn't he? Besides, what do you care, anyway?]

Neo huffed and seemed to take Emerald's attitude personally. [If you don't do it right next time, I'm telling Cinder.]

[Don't you dare. You didn't even tell me what to do]

[You kiss them. Duh!]

Emerald growled in frustration. "Explain it better. Like, what's the deal with people giving more money then what you posted?" Emerald could only blush as Neo went into explicit detail. Her eyes grew wide at a few of the examples.

"Hey there, cutie!" a girl called out. An orange haired cat faunus girl, to be exact.

[Watch. And learn.] Punctuating her signing with a wink, Neo waved at the girl approaching and gave her a peck on the lips in greeting.

"You would _not_ believe the day I had yesterday!" the faunus decried. "Me and my teammate lost the doubles round. I could really use some cheering up!"

Neo nodded in understanding and placed the 'Closed' sign on the counter before hopping onto her stool and patting her lap. The girl seemed to understand the gesture and walked around to sit on the smaller girl's lap with a smile and a giggle. Emerald felt aura around her and saw the air around the booth shimmer for a moment as the faunus took her spot sitting on Neo's lap, going so far as to place her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Oh, hi. Where are my manners? I'm Neon!" she offered her free hand to Emerald while hanging off Neo, who had wrapped her arms around Neon's waist.

Emerald shook the hand proffered to her, feeling awkward at the intimacy on display by the girls before her. "Emerald," she returned curtly.

"That's so cool! Like your hair, right?" Neon was in awe and seemed to immediately forget her woes while seated within Neo's embrace.

"Sure."

"Knew it!" Neon said with a nod, not noticing or seeming to care about Emerald's behavior. The hand that had shook Emerald's found its way into Neo's hand, entwining their fingers, while the hand of the arm around Neo's head idly played with her ear lobe. "So what have you been up to this festival? Are you taking part? You seem kind of familiar. Can't say I've seen you at the booth all the times I've come here..." Without warning she giggled and shuffled around in Neo's lap, who smiled warmly as though remembering something.

Emerald could only find the weird girl even weird from the sudden outburst, finding it hard to deal with the Personal Displays of Affection and just kind of sat there as the Neon started rambling on about the first she lost. It was against the heiress and the bimbo, of course. Cinder had set it up that way. Emerald didn't really find it all that interesting a fight - she was interested in analyzing and taking notes for Cinder's plan. She figured she could take either of them on, even if Mercury was the one that was supposed to deal with the bimbo.

Outside the booth a number of people passed by and looked disappointed from the sight of the 'Closed' sign. They didn't seem to notice the three of them just sitting there, indicating to Emerald that she was in fact hidden. It wasn't like she could care how similar yet wider affecting Neo's semblance was. Emerald figured she was irreplaceable for Cinder's plans. She strove to be that way. Unlike the twin-tailed flirt currently placing a gloved hand on Neon's shoulder, pulling her closer. They were all smiles and staring at each other and kissing...wow were they kissing. Emerald shook her head in surprise at herself from how engrossed she got watching two girls kissing.

Emerald looked away but found Neon's arms reaching out to her from the corner of her eye. The cat faunus was stretching over backwards while still seated on Neo's lap and while upside down pulled a stunned Emerald in for a kiss, her bottom lip curling and pressing against Emerald's upper lip.

"Mmmm, I decided to use _It_ , Neon moaned out, her arms still wrapped around the back of Emerald's neck. Neon adjusted herself so her upper back was pressed against Emerald's lap. In the awkwardness of it all Emerald found herself holding onto Neon's torso so they both didn't tumble onto the ground. Meanwhile Neo had shifted where her stool was placed so she could comfortably be seated between the cat girl's legs, which were propped on her shoulders.

Green eyes stared hungrily from beyond the horizon of Neon's pink combat skirt, pulled up to show the purple short shorts that hugged tightly against the lithe girl's body. Emerald struggled to balance herself while Neon shifted about and found a more comfortable spot atop the unwitting participant's lap, pressing her head against the thief's breasts.

 _'It'_ made Emerald remember the instructions on the bottom of the card that all the kissing booth's customers had. The absurd condition that just moments ago she doubted anyone would be able to clear. Just how much lien could someone spend in just a few days?!

Neo made it a point to show the faunus how close her mouth was to her shorts-covered crotch, inhaling her scent while exhaling every hot breath through her mouth, as if she needed to cool the heat she felt before tasting her meal.

She brought her mouth so tantalizingly close, her lips just brushing against the spandex material, making Neon gasp and pull on the back of Emerald's head so her chin was pressing down on the cat's shoulder while she squirmed.

Then with a blink, a moment of her eyes changing, a blink back to green eyes, Neo targeted Neon's inner thighs with kisses, moving away from the whining faunus girl's aching, moistening snatch. Neo smiled knowingly and tilted her head to kiss the other thigh and slowly, slowly made her way back in.

As Neon's anticipation grew she tightened her hold around Emerald. She nuzzled and moaned wildly at the sight of her temptress's eyes and the touch of her lips. She felt gloved hands firmly hold her hips as her legs rested on the small girl's shoulders.

"Nnnnnnn~" Neon bit her lip and craned her head up as though the teasing was unbearable to watch any further, making her cheek press against Emerald's.

Nearly falling over, Emerald had to adjust where she planted her feet as Neon's hands suddenly moved from the back of her head, making the faunus's body shift atop her lap, to her modest tank-top covered breasts. "Nnnnyah~" she moaned, tail coiling around Emerald's calf as she massaged and gripped at her own breasts through the fabric of her top. But it wasn't enough. In desperation Neon grasped Emerald's hands and placed her hands on her chest, guiding the fingers to clench and palms to press to make up for the teasing torture that Neo was subjecting her to.

Neo moved one of her hands to palm and press against Neon's steaming moist crotch from below, letting the tip of her middle finger press and rub against where the faunus's clitoris would be. Her aim was dead on and the sudden assault made Neon chirp and mew. She covered her mouth as quickly as she could to cut off the volume of her throaty wail, leaving Emerald's hands alone on her chest.  
Emerald felt she had no choice but to grasp whatever she could to keep the wiggling, spasming girl steady, making Neon writhe and moan nearly to tears.

Neon continued to press herself against Emerald for comfort as Neo's onslaught went on, and the girl's hand continued to press and rub over Neon's shorts until finally she leaked and squirted through the material, soaking and dribbling through. Neo licked her lips and pulled the shorts down, relishing the spray against her face as she covered Neon's exposed pussy with her mouth to drink as much as she could. Her tongue ravaged Neon's sensitive clit and cute petals.

Both Neon and Neo were left panting for different reasons, and Emerald looked in awe at how the twin tailed Neo preened herself while dripping in juices.

The faunus mewed from Neo's long drawn out licks along the entirety of her pussy and both she and Emerald watched Neo happily clean the cat girl's juices with her tongue.

At the end she smacked her lips with glowing satisfaction before leaving one final kiss on Neon's engorged button.

"Y-yeah," Neon panted out with a big smile on her face. "That was _definitely_ worth the lien." Craning her head up she looked at the red eyed girl. "So...what do you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinder offered a look of gratitude toward Neo as the final stack of lien was placed onto the warehouse table. The young woman's expression slipped imperceptibly into a neutral one when she looked over at the nearly empty section of table in front of Emerald Sustrai, whose glance was low and shoulders hunched. 
> 
> Emerald could feel the cool attitude wash over her and she wanted to do nothing more than to curl up. She couldn't even make an excuse. What could she even say? Cinder didn't give her a chance when her attention once more turned to Neo.
> 
> "Good work. I see why Roman _values_ you greatly, Neo. The lien that you're raising will go a long way toward appeasing Adam and his White Fang. Even faunus ought to be rewarded when they _succeed_ their mission, don't you think?" Neo nodded in agreement, resting her gloved hands on her hips. Emerald fought against her lower lip's desire to quiver. She bit down hard on the inner portion of her lip from within her mouth, nearly breaking the skin. "Emerald," at hearing Cinder say her name, the girl's heart skipped and immediately her posture became more regimented and alert. She waited for the woman's next words, daring not to look her straight in the eyes. "You'll do better next time, won't you?"
> 
> "I...I will." 
> 
> "Good." Cinder dismissed the two of them with a nod and they made their way back to festival grounds


End file.
